The present invention generally relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a storage system, and, in particular, can be suitably applied to a storage system comprising a storage apparatus equipped with a jukebox function.
Conventionally, known is a storage apparatus that is equipped with a function of presenting a logical unit (hereinafter referred to as a logical unit) as a virtual storage extent to a host system, and reading and writing corresponding data from and in a Logical DEVice (LDEV) allocated to the logical unit in compliance with a data I/O request given from the host system to the logical unit.
Further, in recent years, a storage apparatus equipped with a function referred to as a LDEV jukebox function for dynamically changing the allocation of the logical device to the logical unit according to a request from an application program loaded in the host system has been put into practical use (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-20914 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-107257). According to this kind of LDEV jukebox function, it is possible to handle logical devices in a quantity exceeding the number of logical units that can be managed by an OS (Operating System).